The Red Rose and the Black Cat
by Kain Trainheart
Summary: Creed just can't let his Train go and now he is a bit pissed about Trains reaction and escape last time so things are going to be a bit different from last time for the Cat. Can he escape alive and in one piece or will he be Creed's new sex slave?  Yaio
1. Chapter 1 Where the hell is my Milk!

The Rose and the Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this story. I just put the words in a colorful way of writing to bring you this yaoi. Enjoy

Note: I decided that this will run off the first story instead of writing a new ending because as soon as I wrote up the other ending I thought, hey I could have Creed invade Train's dreams again and make things much worst.

Another Note (when will the story start?) : I got my ideas from a site called Straighthell and from reading on this site. Thank you for your support now to the story!

2 Months after the gun wound from the Doctor

Chapter 1: Where the hell is my milk?

"Sven! WHERE THE HELL IS MY MILK? I just bought a six pack of milk yesterday!" Train calls out as he searches for his milk in the little motel room they had rent for the weekend while they work on getting a 5k bounty on some guy.

"How the hell should I know? I've been the one out working and trying to find out where our bounty is," Sven yells back at Train in his gravely like voice before he starts coughing having gotten a cold.

Eve came out holding a bottle of Train's milk in her hands with milk on her upper lip.

"Princess! You drank my milk?" Train asks with a whine since he couldn't really get mad at her unless he wanted Sven all over his ass.

"I was thirsty and there was nothing else to drink. You should be out helping instead of wasting our money on milk," Eve says in her dead tone voice and walks off.

"Why I otta," Train hisses but shakes his head no. He had things to do like track down Creed and pay him back for that dream.

"I'm going out," Train calls out and grabs his Hades before walking out the door.

Sven sighs and shakes his head at Train's leaving back.

"Eve, we got to make sure he doesn't see that wanted poster for Creed," Sven tells Eve once he was sure Train was gone.

"I need you to go out there and make sure that he can't see them," Sven tells Eve.

"Ok then," Eve says with a nod and heads out after Train.

Train walks down the streets and checks his pockets to find that he had no cash on him.

"Damn now I can't even get any milk?" Train hisses with a sigh.

"I could get you some milk if you like," a dark hooded figure offers from a corner and smirks a bit under his hood.

"Why should I take milk for someone I don't even know?" Train asks as he raises an eyebrow and steps closer to the man as he slowly reaches for his Hades.

"Because you do know me," the figure says and was now in front of Train with a needle in Train's throat injecting a drug into Train's system.

Train could see under the hood was the man he had been looking for this whole time, Creed.

"Damn…you…Creed," Train hisses before going out and sinking into the darkness that engulfed him.

"I said that I would be back," Creed says to Train and smiles before kissing those soft parted lips so begging for Creed's own lips.

This is the last thing Train heard and felt.

* * *

><p>Train: What the hell? First Eve steals my milk then the guy I hate steals me?<p>

Kain: Yep

Creed: I'm back love and I got new toys for us to play with

Train Oh god no, someone save me or please tell me this is another dream

Kain: Oh and how sure are you that the first time was a dream?

Train: Wait what?

Kain (smirking) Nothing but planting doubt in your mind. Time to go write what is to happen next.

Train: Wait what the hell do you mean the first time might not have been a dream? The next part! Get back here!

Creed: (tackles Train) No the writer has to write and he is going to make this great for me and you. Now come see all the new toys he gave me


	2. Chapter 2 Shocky Time

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nothing!

Train groans as he wakes up in a dark room of gray brick. He looks around slowly with glossy like amber eyes.

"Nah, where am I? Wait CREED!" Train shouts remembering what happened and jerks up, or at least tries to but chains kept him down on a full size spring mattress on a pipe bed. He thrashes around angrily trying to get free but getting nowhere fast.

"Damn it Creed I'll kill you for this!" Train shouts out and flops down on the bed unhappily. He looks around in the circle of light he could see in just to see nothing helpful for him.

"I don't want you to hate me my cat. I just want your love. I deserve it more than that witch did. So I'm going to teach you that you were under a spell and that you really love me instead of her," Creed says with a crazed look as he steps out into the light and smiles at Train.

"Why the hell would I love another man?" Train hisses at Creed who walks up and slap Train across the face leaving behind a hand print.

"Don't talk like that Train," Creed hisses looking mad now before going off into the dark a bit to grab a knife.

Train watches Creed with a frown across his face along with a stinging where he had been hit. But when he sees the knife did he watch Creed closely as Creed brings the knife towards Train and starts cutting off Train's shirt.

Creed decided to be nice to his cat even though his cat wasn't being nice to him and didn't cut Train's pants off. Instead he pulled those and Train's boxers down to look at Train's nude body with a smirk.

"Oh how I love the look of your body, hidden strength in each part that shows itself in your hunts. You will become the Train I know and love again soon enough but I just have to fix you first," Creed says with a grin.

"Creed, no don't. I don't want to be fixed," Train says as he jerks against his restrains thinking that Creed wanted to nuder him.

Creed looks back at his cat as he brings out a box of new toys he had gotten just for them.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like I'm going to nuder you oh. Now that is funny, you thought I was going to do that didn't you. No I want you to keep every piece of yourself so when you give yourself to me it will be all of it in one piece," Creed says with a giggle.

Train hisses at Creed for thinking he would give himself to such a crazed man or for embarrassing him by getting him to think that Creed wanted to nuder him.

Creed smiles happily as he digs around in the box until he finds the things he wanted. He pulls out a long rubber looking rod with metal wires wrapped on it and a metal tip that was rounded. He takes some lube to the thing and grabs ahold of Train's member and tugs hard to force the cat to lift his bottom up in order to lessen the pain for his member.

Creed jabs the toy up deep inside Train getting a cry and whimper of pain from Train who would have squirmed around if not for the hold Creed still had on his piece.

There was wires the came out of Train's hole and were hooked into a black box with a dial on it. Wires run off the box and Creed happily tapes the wires to Train's member and balls before plugging in the power box and smiling as it buzzed to life.

"I'll be gently for the first round," Creed promises and turns the dial up to 2 for the volts it released into Train's body making him yelp in panicked pain as the volts went inside him and shocked his jewels.

"It's ok Train. It's very pleasurable once you get used to it," Creed says and turns the dial up to four so the shocks would be faster and a bit more powerful.

Train claws at the chains holding him in place and tosses his head back as he closes his eyes. His body starts humping the air against his will and he couldn't look at Creed.

Creed licks his lips as he watches Train and listens to the cries of pain and pleasure. It made him want to be on top of his cat once more but he would hold back for now and let his cat adjust to his new life as Creed's toy.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Train cries out after Creed had turned it up higher. His shaft was full and tall and throbbing with the need of release.

Creed smiles at his cat and turns the box off though before removing the toys and wires off of Train.

Train sank down into the bed with a sigh of relief until Creed grabbed ahold of him and starts to pump him.

"Stop!" Train yelps and struggles helplessly as Creed brought him closer and closer to a release he didn't want to have. Finally he couldn't hold it anymore and came and sighs tired now and messy though.

Creed decides to lick up the mess that Train had made and smiles at his kitten once he was done before slamming their lips against each other and holding them that way until they needed air.

He walks off after that only to return with food and milk.

"You need to eat up," Creed says and props Train up so he could eat what Creed feeds him which was milk and some slop of some kind.

When Creed brought that to Train's face he could smell what it was and turned his head away from it.

"I don't eat cat food," he hisses only to have the food shoved into his mouth and be forced to swallow it. He coughs and glares at Creed for doing that to him.

"My cat will do what I want and will eat cat food until he learns to better behave," Creed says and makes Train finishes the food and milk before leaving Train in the cold room under a single light bulb for the night.

Train shivers since he was nude and unable to get the sheets over himself. He groans and tries to get free but couldn't.

"I don't want to stay here though," Train whispers softly but tiredness dragged him into a cold nightmarish sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Creed's pet

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nothing!

Train groans as he woke in a new position of standing/hanging on some stools as his arms were chained into a lift bar of some kind. He looks around a bit blurrily to this since he remembered falling asleep in a bed not like this.

"Oh you're awake finally," Creed says as he comes into the ring of light that hang around Train. He smiles softly at his cat and brushes his hand through his cat's hair and down his face and body to his jewels where he roughly tugged on them.

Train yelped in pain at Creed's actions to his sore body.

"Creed, what are you doing?" Train asks sharply as Creed nudges the stools that Train stood on farther apart until Train could feel the lubed up rubber under him.

He looks down quickly to see a large rubber rod on a stand just under him and a rope tied around his lower body to a beam behind him to make sure he couldn't miss the toy below him.

"Creed, please no. Don't do this to me," Train pleads as Creed kicks the stools farther apart until the tip of the rubber was sliding up inside Train.

Train lifts his self a little by standing on his tiptoes so that the rod wasn't entering him.

Creed laughs a little at his cat's feeble attempts to keep his self off the rod. He then kicks the stools out from under Train and watches him drop like a stone and take all of that rubber up into his tight little hole.

Train yowls out in pure pain as he was just about impaled on the shaft of rubber. It hurt some much to have something that big and long jammed up inside him like this. He struggles to try and get off but the rope kept him in place as Creed laughs and starts jerking at Train's shaft.

"Ah! Creed make it stop," Train pleads helplessly to his capturer just before Creed turns on the vibrator making Train scream out in pain as his insides were shaken hard by the toy.

"Make it stop! I'll do anything!" Train cries out in agony as it felt like his guts where going through a blender.

Creed raise an eyebrow at Train's cry and smiles a little before turning the toy on low.

"Anything to get off of this?" Creed asks with an evil smile as he looks at Train.

"Yes! Just get me off of this thing!" Train begs and lifts his head to the sky as pain race through his very being.

"Ok then just remember you said you would do anything," Creed says and turns off the vibrator before moving the stools for Train to stand on while he removed the rope and unchained Train.

Train sighs in relief of not having his bum stuffed with that toy only to have Creed shove something up his bum.

"Ah! What the hell did you just do?" Train yelps out before being thrown to the ground and Creed forcing a pair of cat ears on him and a black fur vest and leg warmers.

"You are my cat and will being acting like a cat for the next hour unless you want to play on the stick again," Creed says with a smile at Train who cringed in fear of going back on the torture toy.

"I'll be good but can I have something to wear like boxers? I'm cold," Train asks feeling at shame for going with this but maybe he could find his Hades and get out of here?

Creed sighs unhappily that Train wanted more covering but he could understand that it was cold in the basement so he gets a fur black pair of tight underpants and hands them to Train with a hole in the back.

Train frowns at them but the glare of Creed and the threat of the stick made him pull them on to find he had a long butt plug tail in his ass and that it why there was a hole in the back. He threads the tail though the hole and looks at Creed a bit mad but then he was tackled to the ground by Creed and their lips where mashed against each other as Creed kisses Train hard and gropes his kitten.

Train struggles out of feeling but the hit was hard in his junk making his stop as he gasps for air at the pain Creed had just caused him.

"Bad cat trying to struggle," Creed says and shakes his head at Train who groans in pain.

Creed sighs, clips a red collar with a white rose shaped bell on Train, and then adds a leash before tugging on it to get Train to start to get up only for Creed to pushes him back down.

"Cats walk on four legs not two," Creed says and shakes his head at Train before grabbing the tail and tugging on it to pull out yelps of pain from Train at the plug's movement.

Creed smiles and tugs the leash which just dragged Train a long to a room with a red fainting couch, a black piano, plush white carpet and a large flat screen TV.

Creed leads the kitty Train to the couch and sat down before calling in his actress and ordering for a special chair for Train and some milk.

The girl was fast and brought a nice plush looking chair with a medium sized hole in the bottom and a few pieces connected to it.

Creed forces Train into the chair where he chains Train in before cutting off the fluffy underwear and threading the cattail out the hole. He smiles at Train and sets up a shock system for Train's shaft before turning on the TV to normal porn.

"I'll be back in an hour to really start our fun kitten," Creed says with a grin and leaves to go find his favorite tape of gay porn.

Train groans as he fights against the cuffs holding him in place the feeling that was building inside him at the sight and sound of the porn in front of him. He felt himself hardening at this torture and groans to himself before thinking about trying to move the chair. He makes it jump a little but it caught on his long lush black tail plug making him yelp out as it jerks a bit inside him.

He stops for a bit and looks up at the TV unhappily as the hour past he was rock hard and needing release when Creed came back with three of his favorite tapes.

"I bought my tapes so let's roll this," Creed says with a grin and turns on the shock system just before playing the first gay porn.

Train felt his stomach roiling at the sight in front of him and the meaty sound of two men slapping against each other in a heated lovemaking. His shaft starts to wilt at the sight until something zapped it making him yelp and realize what was really going on.

He tries to think of women instead of men but it was not working as he was zapped repeatedly.

"Ah!" Train yelps out when the tip of his shaft got shocked.

"Oh did that hurt kitty? Well if you want something better than this just beg," Creed says with grin while his pants open and his shaft standing tall and proud between his hands from his rubbing and the help of the porn before them.

Train groans at the utter embarrassment that Creed wanted to drag him through but was shocked again on his pink little head.

"Ah! Fine! Please Creed, make this pain go away, make it go away," Train pleads to Creed as he got zapped a few more times.

Creed smiles and turns off the shock system. He then chains Train's arms behind Train and removes Train from the chair. Creed yanks hard on the plug making it come out with a pop and a yelp from his kitten.

Creed sits down on the couch and forces Train down on top of his throbbing cock. Creed made sure all of his shaft was up in the tight hole that was Train's.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Train howls out in pain before Creed turns Train to face him and makes Train start going up and down on Creed.

Train's eyes watered as Creed raped him and forced him to watch Creed's delighted face as he fucked his kitty's tight ass. Train couldn't bare it and buries his face into the crook of Creed's neck as he sobs and tears ran down his handsome face from his golden eyes. The tears dripped down on Creed and onto Train's clothes.

Creed stops for a bit as he feels the wetness of Train's tears. He looks at Train not liking the look of Train crying like this. No he looked much better when he had been fighting and crying but he couldn't fight right now which made Creed frown at this sight. He didn't want his cat crying like this.

"Train what's wrong that you're crying?' Creed asks softly as he holds his Train.

"It hurts some much," Train sobs against Creed's throat making Creed think. He hadn't given his kitten time to adjust to the object inside him or get him ready for it or even use any lube.

"Oh Train I'm sorry, next time I'll make sure that it is better for the both of us. Lovemaking shouldn't be painful for us," Creed says and kisses Train's ear before lifting his cat of his now limp shaft since he had lost his mood at his cat's crying.

He looks at the broken looking Train and growls to himself for messing this up. He cannot break Train or else he will never get his Train back. Now he would have to talk to the doctor about making Train forget this night.

Creed lifts Train and sighs since he knew Train should have a nice room instead of the crap that Creed had left him on the first night.

He took the sobbing Train to a large bedroom with locked window that were covered for the night and puts Train down on the plush red queen size canapé bed before taking a chain and using it to tie Train's arm to the bed post.

"I'm sorry my kitten," Creed whispers and leaves turning off the light to leave what he thought was a broken Train in the room alone.

As soon as Creed was gone Train sat up and looked around.

"I need Hades and a way out of here before he does that to me again," Train says and shivers when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He lied down quickly and pretended to be sleeping.

He heard Creed and the doctor walk in.

"So you feel that you went to fast with him and want him to forget that?" the doctor asks as he looks at Train and sees how well built the cat was and the slight blood coming from his bum.

"Yes now do you think you can make him forget about it and maybe even that witch?" Creed asks and gently pets Train's head.

"Maybe but I'll have to spend a few days with him to find out how deep these events are into him so that I can remove them in a way that he can never remember them again," the doctor says to Creed.

"Fine you can do that but only for five days. You better work first though and I better not find you touching him in ways only I can touch him," Creed says and storms out of the room.

"Don't worry Train, I'll make you forget about his mistake and your pain but I'll have to replace it with something else," the doctor says in a slimy tone before leaving as well.

Train shivers in fear of what the two men wanted to do to him and curls up tightly under the covers hoping to get out soon.

* * *

><p>Train: I hate you three so much right now<p>

Doctor: but I haven't even done anything wrong yet

Train: yet

Creed: but you looked so cute as a kitten I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Train! I'm sorry!

Kain: There is your rape since Justice. I read the reviews and if you have some ways for Creed to play with Train go ahead and suggest them to me in a review or pm

Train: Do it and you die *points Hades at the viewers*

Kain: You lost your gun remember?

Train: *blinks and realizes that there's no gun in his hand*

Kain: Creed, you and Doctor go play some games with Train.

Doctor and Creed: Ok! *both grab Train and drag him away yowling for help from anyone*


	4. Chapter 4 Taoist Bugs

Disclaimer: I'm bored and don't own this but I do own a tv and soon an xbox 360.

Train awakes and shivers a bit feeling a cool breeze across his chest and something cold against his back. He creaks one of his amber eyes open to find a blinding white light above him. His first reaction was to try and cover his eyes with his arms but he couldn't because.

He tries to move his arm again but it was trapped by a metal cuff. He turns his head and looks at what had his arm. He was cuffed down on a metal table under a bright light. He had his boxers on and nothing else.

"Where am I and why can't I just wake up where I fell asleep?" Train shouts out in anger and jerks against the cuffs.

"Now, now, Train don't trash about or you'll end up hurting yourself and Creed wouldn't like that," the Doctor says as he walks in.

His eyes were glued to Train's chest as he walks over to the table and looks down upon the cat.

"I can see why Creed likes you so much to even call it love but he has asked that I wipe your mind of something's," the Doctor says with a smile and grabs a needle and sticks it in Train's arm.

Train grits his teeth as the liquid sinks into Train's blood. He gasps in pain as a burning runs through his veins. He claws at the table, his nails doing no damage to the metal under him as the liquid burned inside of him.

"Does is hurt Train Heartnet? That means its working, Nano machines are swimming through your blood and heading for your mind were they will block out your memories of anything Creed wishes you to forget and anyone else for that," the Doctor says with an evil grin.

Train's body was tensed up against the pain he was enduring until he passed out from the Nanos. His body relaxed as he lied on the table before the doctor with no way to protect himself.

Train awoke later on with the light above him off and a headache but he couldn't remember much of anything at the moment other then who he was.

He tried to get up but found himself still strapped to the table. He looks around the room to see someone who looked like their head was wrapped in towels. There seemed something off about this man as he came forth before reaching out a hand.

"Oh yes the doctor's Nanos have worked very well and now I shall tested them myself," Shiki the Taoist says with a smirk beneath his towels.

Train growls remembering the Taoist now but Shiki only took out a piece of paper and placed it on Train's chest before starting his chant and freeing Train.

The paper become a giant moth and held Train tight in its arms as its master lead them to a dark room were the moth threw Train down. The Taoist flips on a light but it wasn't that bright.

"Dear cat, not many will be with me because of who I am. My bugs scare them away but with you that wouldn't matter," the Taoist says with and evil grin at the cat who was getting to his feet.

The moth jumps on Train's back and force's the cat back to the ground where the Taoist chains the cat down. He then pulls down Train's pants and takes one of his bug summoning slips of paper and rolls it up a bit before putting half way into Train's bum.

Train growls and trashes around not liking what the Taoist was doing to him at all.

The Taoist on the other hand was grinning wildly behind his sheets before he chants for the spell to make a worm about the size of a woman's fist and a foot long out of the slip of paper.

Train yelps out in surprise at the feeling of the worm that big sliming its way into his body.

"Get that thing out of me!" Train shouts out and tries to shake it out but it just wiggled farther into his bum. Soon enough the worm only had an inch of itself sticking out of the cat.

The Taoist watches with gleaming eyes as the cat struggles and the bug ready the cat for the Taoist himself to enter the boy.

The Taoist laughs at the cat whose eyes gleam with unshed tears at this awkward feeling and being watched.

Shiki walks over and tugs the worm out of the cat before running a finger along the fine ring that protected Train's insides. He then tosses the worm to his moth which ate it before dropping his pants and pulling out his much smaller piece. He frowns when he sees his size was smaller than the uke but he pushed those thoughts aside as he thrushes into the cat who only twitched not know that something was inside him.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" The Taoist shouts in anger and kicks away from Train before pacing around in anger.

"Why damn it? You are bigger than me as well!" the Taoist hisses in anger and paces around the cat. He wanted the cat to pay for being bigger than him. He paces faster until he was hit with an idea.

He took one of his slips and chants before the slip turned into a normal looking worm. He walks over to Train and takes a hold of the other's piece and letting the worm near it. The worm wiggles its way up Train's penis making Train cry out in pain before the Taoist pulls it out just to have the worm fall into two pieces on the floor.

The Taoist jumps and turns to see the door open and Creed standing there looking insane with anger that the Taoist would even touch his cat.

"Train is mine, not yours. You're lucky you are still a bit useful or I would have run this sword through your heart," Creed says and twists his hilt making pain race from the Taoist's shoulder.

The little Taoist cried out in pain before the sword was removed. He ran out of the room for the doctor while holding his shoulder.

Creed walks over to Train and slowly pulls his cat's pants up before freeing him.

Train collapsed to the floor panting and feeling awful. He wanted to throw up which is what he did not long after.

Creed sighs at the sight of his cat and picks Train up before taking Train to a little bedroom without windows. He snaps one chain to Train's arm and place his cat in bed before kissing his head.

"My poor cat, you hate bugs and that man tortured you with those bugs," Creed mummers and brushes Train's hair from his face.

"Sleep tight my little cat," Creed says and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

Train fell into a nightmare of sleep only to wake up to more.


	5. Chapter 5 Doctor's Ring and Needle

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or rights to manga or anime. This is just a free written story of the characters of Black Cat

Train awoke once more in a new place. He groans unhappy since he was tied down on a fainting couch in some office. He couldn't remember anything at the moment but he shivered at some odd feeling he had of bugs crawling all over his body. But when he looked there was none there.

Train sighs and looks himself over to see just what he was wearing. It looked like he was just wearing jeans and normal black shirt.

He glances around the office noticing pictures of himself and Creed all over. He knew whose office it was before the owner even walked in.

"Train my dear sweet cat. It's good to see you awake again," Creed says as he walks over to his love. He smiles at his cat happy to see those golden orbs open and not in pain. His eye twitched as he remembers what that Taoist had done to his Train will those bugs. His poor cat hated bugs.

Train glared at Creed since he felt that he shouldn't like the man before him. He didn't know why he felt that way but he did.

"What's the glare for my dear sweet cat?" Creed asks a bit confused.

Train twitched as he felt something in the back of his mind saying that something wasn't right.

"You did something to me didn't you?" Train asks with a growl.

"My cat, how smart you are," Creed says softly before sighing. He slaps Train hard, "doctor, make him forget everything. I just want him to remember his name and that he is mine. Since he won't willingly become my lover," Creed says with an unhappy sigh.

The doctor walks out of the darkest corner of the office.

"Yes Creed, as you wish but this could be a while to make the nanos do so. I will return him to you tomorrow," the doctor says with a bow before walking over to Train who was struggling to get free of the chain that kept him to the couch.

The doctor press points Train before unlocking the cat to take the cat to his lab.

Train awoke in a small room on a bed with his arms chained above him.

"What? Did Creed already get me? No I still remember enough to know he hasn't done so yet so why am I on a bed," Train says with a frown.

"Oh you have awakened Black Cat," The doctor says as he starts lighting some candles around the room.

Train blinks with a frown before the smell of the candles and shivers at the odd feelings he was feeling.

"What are those candles?" Train asks noticing how some look like male sex organs which put him off a bit.

"Just some erotic candles I have to help you get in the mood for this mister Train Heartnet," Doctor says with a sly smirk.

"What do you mean 'in the mood'?" Train asks with a growl but he got the idea feeling his pants feeling a little tight. He blushes a bit and struggles a little to get away.

The doctor smirks seeing the growing bump in Train's tight black pants. Doctor shivers a bit at how the young cat looked tied to the bed with a blush across that face and that heated look that was coming to those eyes from the candles sweet smell. It was enough to help the doctor get hard.

He smirks, "since Creed is out to get you a few things for tomorrow I decided to try you as well before I wipe your mind," doctor says softly before removing Train's clothes being only his pants and boxers to show that growing piece.

"Naught little one trying to get hard right now," Doctor says and pulls out a ring before walking over to Train before sliding the ring onto the young cat who moans out in discomfort at the cold ring that the slid down his shaft to the base.

Train shivers a bit at the discomfort before he watches the doctor strip of his clothes. His blush became worse as he saw the size of the doctor since it was just a bit bigger then himself.

"Please no," Train begs the doctor as the doctor got up on the bed between his legs.

"Don't worry Train," Doctor says softly but with a grin that Train didn't really enjoy. The doctor on the other hand was enjoying himself as he took out some lube before rubbing some around the quiver ring of muscle that was there to protect Train's entrance. The doctor then rubs himself with lube before forcing Train's legs wide open.

"Now Mister Heartnet, try and enjoy this as much as I," the doctor says with a sly grin before thrusting into Train who cries out in pain having not been ready for it.

"Get it out! Get it out!" Train shouts out trying to get away. It hurt, it hurt so much.

The doctor moved a little which got Train to cry out and even more pain since the doctor had not given him time to adjust.

"Now now Mister Train Heartnet, relax or it will only hurt more," doctor says as he strokes Train's member before started to thrust into the young cat.

Train cries out in pain but it was giving away to pleasure as the doctor stroked him and the smell of the candles wafted around him. He moans out and saw stars when the doctor hit something inside him that gave him so much pleasure that he thought he would explode but he didn't.

Train could feel the boiling heat of pleasure in his gut as it he was about to come. He closes his eyes but felt pain as he couldn't come for some reason. He groans out unhappy that he couldn't come.

He looks up at the doctor with pleading eyes wanting to come so bad.

"Don't worry Black Cat, this will make it last longer," the doctor says softly.

Train groans out unhappy but was hit by another false coming. He cries out in pleasure and pain. He couldn't come and it felt so painful but the pleasure was almost killing him.

"Nah," Train grunts out as the doctor fucks him hard and fast. He phantom comes about four more times.

"Please, please let me come," Train begs as the doctor came inside him for the third time.

The doctor hung over Train panting a bit before smirking, "fine so you begged so nicely," doctor says with a grin and slowly removes the ring from the other.

Train cries out in painful pleasure as he could finally come. He clench up around the doctor so hard that the doctor was milked as Train shot of about five rounds of come in one shot. He was left panting and so tired that he ended up falling asleep.

The doctor smirks at Train before pulling out of the young cat.

He walks over to the little table and takes out a needle.

"Too bad you won't remember this but I have it on tape for me my little cat," the doctor says as he injects the drug to make Train forget everything.

Train: please, just stop, no more. I'm just about getting fucked by all of Creed's people

Kain: not true, there is that one kid and the fat guy who could crush you. I could have them play with you too if you want

Train: God no, please no

Kain: Fine, besides you should know my writing, you know how it goes

Train: Creed fucks me, I like it and then I don't like and then…. Oh

Kain: But I could change, it depends on the mood of my readers, do they what the rest of the men to fuck you, Creed to play with you and how he does it. If they review I might make things go your way –walks away with a smirk-

Train: Review! Save me from a fat ass ripping me up! Come on, no one wants to see me crushed under the guy! He could kill me –on knees begging-


	6. Chapter 6 Mind Drugs and Sex

Good news everyone! Updates updates updates! I can copy and paste my stories on here!

So on wards with our story and I'm sorry but I can't remember the fat guy's name.

Also my computer is in need of a good antivirus program if anyone has a good free one

* * *

><p>Train groans as he awoke in a bed of satin. He looked around not sure what had happen but then he saw Creed.<p>

"My cat, you have awakened. I'm sorry about the doctor though you don't remember what happened. I caught him with his tape," Creed says brushing aside some of Train's hair as he thought about the doctor now suffering touching his cat like that.

"What?" Train asks confused not remembering anything thought.

Creed smiles glade the doctor had done something right at he petted Train's head.

"Its nothing to worry about my sweet," Creed says as he sat down next to Train.

Train looked at Creed unsure what to think of anything at the moment.

"Who are you?" Train asks.

Creed smiles softly, "I'm your love my kitten. You love me and I love you," Creed whispers softly in Train's ear.

Train looked at Creed, "I love you?" he asks trying to think but it felt like a thick fog was covering his mind.

"Yes, you love me and I love you," Creed says before sliding his hand down Train to fondle his kitten.

Train gasps in surprise before grabbing Creed's arm.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm about to show you just how much I love you," Creed says as he used his other hand to take Train's arms and pin them above them. He turns to the nightstand next to the bed and grabs a pair of furry handcuffs. He snaps them on Train and traps his cat.

Train looked at the handcuffs before looking at Creed.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll take good care of you," Creed says softly as he grabs a bottle of lube before smiling at Train and kissing the other.

Train shivers at the kiss before Creed reach down to finger that sweet little pucker hole of Train's.

Creed then slides a finger inside Train who gasps and bucks his body in surprise.

Creed smiles as he works on stretch his beautiful cat. He worked lube into the play.

He slide another finger inside Train who moans out lowly at the feeling of Creed fingering his insides.

He closed his eyes only for the fingers to become three and a bit painful as Train gasps once more. But Creed was being gently with his kitten as he worked him.

Soon enough Creed felt Train was ready and removed his fingers from Train only to push his harden member inside Train.

Train cries out in pain with wide eyes at the felt of Creed pulsing inside him.

Creed held still and kissed Train, "shush my love, it's ok. The pain will go away soon enough," Creed whispers to Train before thrusting.

Train groans out as Creed started moving. It hurt for a while but he got use to the feeling. Though there was then a wave of pleasure that rushed through Train making he cry out in surprise and his own sex throb in pleasure.

Creed smirks knowing just what he had done as he aimed to keep hitting Train's prostate.

Train was making every pleasure filled sound he could as Creed took him. He couldn't hold it in as he came over his and Creed's stomachs. Not long did Creed come as well. After wards Creed pulled out with a smirk at his tired kitten.

"Let's wash off and take a nap," Creed says as he unlocks the handcuffs. Train just gave a weak nod still suffering in the after math of his orgasm.

Creed helped his kitten up and took them to the bathroom for a nice rose bath.

Creed helped Train into the tub before sinking into the water himself. There he pulled Train close and relaxed back in the water. This is how he always wanted things to be, him and his cat. It was beautiful. He slowly washed Train before cleaning up as well.

He then helped Train out of tub though his cat didn't need the help. He handed Train a pair black silk boxers as he slid on a pair of red ones before leading back to bed to curl up with his cat.

It wasn't long before Train fell asleep only to have odd dreams about people he had never seen and a woman who sang such a beautiful song.

Then red everywhere before he jerked a wake to find himself alone.

"It was just a dream," he whispers to himself before curl back under the sheets to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kain: I know you all are happy I finally updated. Thank the copy and paste cause I can't use my laptop<p>

Train: I'm still getting fucking aren't I?

Kain: if someone tells me that fat guy's name I'll do a chapter on him and Train.

Sadly I'm thinking of a filler chapter of Creed dealing with the doctor


End file.
